1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film capacitor and a semiconductor device and a package carrying the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A countermeasure for noise has become important as a semiconductor chip operates at a high speed and is highly integrated. Particularly, to reduce a noise originated from an electric power supply source, it is necessary to provide a capacitor between the power source and the ground. Generally, the capacitor is located outside the semiconductor device and far from the semiconductor chip in the prior art, and therefore, the countermeasure for noise is insufficient.
To solve this problem, a chip capacitor may be mounted, for example, on a front end of a lead of a lead frame.
If the chip capacitor is mounted on the front end of the lead frame, the distance from the semiconductor chip becomes shorter to reduce the noise.
However, it is troublesome to mount the chip capacitor to the front end of a thin lead frame, which therefore results in the increase in the production cost.